Diamond Roses
by Midnight Rain
Summary: If you had to choose between two people. Btween the person who truly loved you or between the person who could give u all the diamonds in the world, but never love. would you choose roses or diamonds?


_Diamond Roses_

_~_

****

**_"I'd rather have roses on my table than diamonds on my neck." - Emma Goldman_**

_~_

****

_If you were given one chance to make one choice that could possibly affect you for the rest of your life… a choice of love, between one man or another. Would you choose the light side or the dark side of things? Would you choose the richer of the two? Or would you choose the one who has been there for you through out your hard times. The one who has held you as you cried, smiled as you laughed and never betrayed you to another._

_And would you choose right…?_

_~_

Ron was not alone in his love and he knew it. He knew that he was not the only one who worshiped her for who she was. It was her simple beauty. She wasn't like all the rest who loaded on the makeup and the fancy dresses just to impress. Perhaps that was why _he was also drawn to her. Perhaps that was why Malfoy, who could have any girl in the whole school because he was who he was, chose her. She was a challenge, almost unattainable by his hands. _

Ron scowled at the thought. How could she let his tainted hands touch her? She wouldn't. Would she? It was with a sigh that he brought his thoughts back to her, back to his love for her. How could he ever compete with him? 

Ron, the friend, what did he have to offer her. Not riches, not diamonds, not fancy dreams or golden streets. He only had himself. 

Ron rose to his feet, sulking from the Great Hall into the empty hallway… or so he thought. 

"Hermione," he heard in the soft, elegant whisper of the serpent himself, Draco Malfoy. "Would you like to be my date to the Christmas ball?" Ron watched as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, handing it over. _He has certainly calmed over the years, Ron thought as Hermione took the box. _

"You're not bribing me, are you Draco?" Hermione said with a small laugh, which ended in a gasp when she opened the box. "This is too much. I can't accept this. We haven't even went out. I hardly know you, this you." Hermione held up a small silver heart with sparkling diamond in the center. 

Ron stormed past them, furious with Malfoy and furious with himself. He was gone when Hermione's eyes flickered to the Great Hall doors, filled with some emotion, perhaps regret. Sadness…

By the time Ron reached the Common Room his adrenaline had worn off and he moped into the chair by the fire. 

How foolish of him. All girls like that fancy, shiny stuff. Hermione was just like the rest of them, caught up in his spectacular change. That she can't remember the old him. The one that used to torment them, the one that used to pick and prod into others business. But Ron wasn't fooled. He was still there, somewhere. 

It was a flickering shadow on the table that alerted Ron that he wasn't alone. He glanced over his shoulder to see the familiar figure of his sister, "Oh, hi Ginny." 

"Ron," she sighed as she sat down. "I know what you're thinking. It's about Hermione isn't it?" Her only answer was a nod of his head. "She isn't like the rest of them Ron." Hermione placed a rose onto the table, long stemmed and not yet fully bloomed. "Just try."

Ginny rose to her feet, patting her brother on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow." 

Ron was still staring at the flower when the common room door opened and Hermione entered. Ron picked up the rose, _why not. "Hermione, could you come here." _

"Sure, Ron. What is it?" Hermione sat down on the chair next to him. His eyes were drawn to her hand where she fiddled with the small box. 

"Well…" He raised the flower, his face blushing a deep red. "Wouldyougotothedancewithme?" He rushed out, taking a deep breath when he finished. 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Ron, I was hoping you would ask." She placed the box on the table. Without even a backwards glance at it, she rose, taking the flower from Ron's outstretched hands. 

Ron smiled brightly. _This could be the beginning to a wonderful relationship.'_

_~_

_Or perhaps when you are in love, there is no wrong. When you're in love it doesn't matter if the person isn't the richest. It only matters that their heart is pure and their intention beautiful. For love, love is the simple rose, transformed. Love makes all roses worth that of a diamond. _


End file.
